Seven Immortal Chakra Stages
has strength and chakra enhancing effect similar to the Eight Gates Technique, even including similar increase in the chakra reserves of the user with each stage. However the difference is that each stage is unlocked over time instead of in an instant like Eight Gates Technique, but the effect is permanent. It is unknown if it comes with the same repercussions as the Eight Gates but the limitations of this technique is that without the body being able to withstand the next stage the user won't be able to advance in the technique, unlike the Eight Gates Technique where you can surpass limitations. Second limitation is that on each stage User needs to accumulate large amounts of Nature Energy in specific Meridian Points of the Body to open and activate it. Chakra enhancements effect of this technique makes chakra purer, denser, and much more powerful for the same amount released in comparison to ordinary chakra. There are seven stages of this activation technique. First stage (Root Chakra): Meridian point located in the base of Spine. It serves to draw nature energy into the body and transform it into life energy and vitality. It also enhances the reaction speed of body. Side effect of opening this Chakra Stage is that the chakra manifests as red in colour when released outside the body. Second Stage (Sacral Chakra): Meridian point located at a point between base of spine and navel. It further concentrates chakra energy in body. Also helps to raise hormones in body that increase positivity and creativity in the psyche and raises fertility of the body. Side Effect of opening this Chakra stage is that the chakra colour when released outside the body turns orange in colour. Third Stage (Solar Plexus Chakra): Meridian Point located a few inches above the navel. Unlocking this stage strengthens inner organs, muscles, and digestion power. Side effect turns Chakra colour yellow when released externally. Fourth Stage (Heart Chakra): Meridian point located within heart. Strengthens lungs and Increases oxygen intake of body and increases blood and chakra circulation inside the body. Gives a passive training effect to chakra network inside body. Prevents chakra network to be sealed by use of foreign chakra. Side effect results in chakra colour turning to green and the body might display hyperactive tendency. Fifth Stage (Throat Chakra): Meridian point located in the throat. Directly affects the five base senses, enhancing their sensitivity. Gives natural Healing, Purification and transformation effect to the body. This is the last physical stage of the technique, as the rest two reform the psyche and soul. By this stage, the physical part of the true sage body is already achieved. This stage also raises the elemental affinities of the body to Master level directly. Each attacks, whether Ninjutsu or Taijutsu or Genjutsu is infused with tiny amounts of natural energy without need for external infusing, increasing their power and effects. Side effect turns chakra colour to Blue/Turquoise. Sixth stage (Third Eye Chakra): Meridian point at the center of the brow, little bit above the eye level. Tremendously boosts spiritual part of chakra. Unlocks eidetic memory and godly perception. Brain becomes extremely fast and vision enhances to tens of times better. Sensory abilities reach pinnacle, nothing is hidden before you and you can perceive everything that happens around you simultaneously without forgetting anything. Complete activation has a chance to unlock soul memory completely and gain knowledge of past lives. Side effect turns chakra to Indigo color. Seventh Stage (Crown Chakra): Meridian located at top of skull. Destroys the Soul Shackles and fuses Body and Soul, turning body into semi corporeal state fused with nature energy. Gain the ability to turn body into incorporeal state briefly. Nature recognizes you as part of its own, gain complete unlimited ability to use nature energy directly without restriction. Strengthen soul by fusing with nature energy, gaining power of dominance over creatures with weaker souls. Spiritual strength slows down chakra flow of others just by being around them, can also forcefully suppress chakra of others for brief periods of time consciously. Unlocks the ability to display the Soul Form. Final stage activation turns chakra Violet colored.